


Undisclosed Desires

by corpuscallos_m



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands grip Seungri's hips and god, it's so easy to imagine they're Seunghyun's. Strong, big palms, long fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

Seungri's not entirely sure why he comes here of all places. It's dark with the smell of stale cigarettes and beer hanging in the air. The DJ is someone's laptop hooked up to a speaker system, spewing out top forty hits one after the other. Completely the opposite of the clubs and bars he's used to in Hongdae. 

He tries to convince himself that he's just looking. He doubts he'll be able to find anyone who even looks remotely similar to him here. Seungri doesn't try to get his hopes up but in about an hour and three drinks later, someone comes sauntering up to him. 

“Hi,” a man says. “You're not Thai. You speak English?”

Seungri is mid-sip when he asks and quickly swallows before responding. His accent sounds heavy to his own ears when he says, “A little.”

The other man chuckles. “You're cute. Can I buy you--,” a pause as he looks down and back up, “--another drink?”

Seungri nods before gulping down the rest of his present drink. The alcohol burns and he shakes his head a little, putting on a sour expression. The other man laughs again. 

He's tall with broad shoulders, not muscular, but not really thin either. He's handsome, with plump lips and sharp eyes, hair tousled on his head in that messy-but-styled look. 

He's perfect.

“What's your name?” he asks. 

“Seung--.” Shit, wait. Seungri knows he can't give away his real name, or even his stage name for that matter. But now he's already started half a name and his mind is drawing a blank for the rest of it. He's taking too long to answer and his new friend is looking at him expectantly. Shit. 

“Seung... yeop,” Seungri says. It's the first name that comes to his mind. Now that he thinks about it, isn't that the name of someone famous? Eh, it doesn't matter, he thinks.

“Seungyeop, huh?” He laughs again. He sure likes to laugh a lot. “My name's Jatupol.”

“Ja-tu-pol,” Seungri says, testing it out.

“So tell me,” Jatupol says as he rests a hand on Seungri's knee. “You got any plans tonight?”

Seungri wishes that fourth drink would hurry the fuck up. He's not drunk enough for these cheesy lines. Is this what girls feel like? 

Despite himself, Seungri laughs, flirty. “I'm free tonight. You have something in mind?” He says as he looks up into his new friend's eyes, smiling cutely, playing the part. He turns the bar stool to openly face Jatupol, and places his hand on top of the one resting on his knee. 

Jatupol looks down at it, then back up and smirks. “Yeah, something. Do you wanna get out of here so I can show you?” 

Seungri inwardly groans. It's the same sort of crap he sees play out at the bars back home. Except he's not some tragically drunk pretty girl stumbling over her own two feet. Which somehow makes this worse. 

But again, Seungri plays the part and nods. He lets Jatupol lead him away from the bar. Seungri never gets his fourth drink. 

__

They walk to Jatupol's apartment. It's a short distance from the bar and it's tinier than tiny. The bed is not far from what Seungri assumes is the kitchen. At least whatever appliance sitting in the corner sort of looks like it could be a stove. 

“Ah, excuse the mess,” Jatupol says.

“No worries,” Seungri says. Really, he could give less of a fuck. He's already gone this far. 

Jatupol smiles. “You're so polite,” he says, closing in on Seungri, pressing him into the back of the door. “So cute.” His hand curves against Seungri's cheek. 

Jatupol doesn't hesitate to kiss Seungri. He's surprised and stiffens a bit. It takes a bit of strength to hold back his grimace as he opens his mouth to the rough intrusion. It's not gentle nor is it romantic. Not like how Seungri imagines Seunghyun would do it.

No, Seunghyun would be gentle, yet firm. He would hold Seungri tightly but wouldn't force, wouldn't push. Every touch would be asking for permission, and every sigh Seungri would let out would be a “yes.” 

The thought helps Seungri relax in Jatupol's hold. 

It took a long while for Seungri to admit to himself that he had a crush on Seunghyun. At first he tried to excuse it, thinking it was just admiration. It's no question that Seunghyun is handsome and talented. Who wouldn't admire him? But it's difficult to call it admiration when every time Seungri saw the man or thought of him, his thoughts went south.

Seungri has always considered himself straight, but there's something about Seunghyun. Something that makes Seungri blush at the sound of Seunghyun's voice. Something that makes Seungri's knees weak whenever Seunghyun gets too close. Something that makes Seungri nervous when Seunghyun looks at him.

Seungri has tried to repress these feelings, but in the end, desire won. He's never wanted something, someone, so bad in his life. 

So now he's here, in some guy named Jatupol's bedroom, kissing him like he's is used to this sort of thing. 

There's hands in Seungri's hair, on his face, his neck. They keep moving south until they stop at the buttons of his shirt. This guy sure does move fast. But it's not like this is exactly about romance. Seungri wishes it were. Seungri wishes it were someone else. 

Seungri's shirt hits the ground in no time. There's hands at his belt buckle next. Jatupol moves on to kissing his jawline and his neck. Seungri lets out a pleased sigh. He often imagines Seunghyun kissing his neck. 

“Hyung,” Seungri whispers and Jatupol stops. 

“Ah,” he says. “Korean? Thought so.”

Seungri holds back an eye roll, like he didn't give him a completely Korean name earlier. Instead, he gives out a chuckle followed by a “mmhmm.”

Jatupol continues to kiss his neck. Seungri hears the clasp of his buckle come undone and feels his jeans being shoved down. Seungri lets them fall and then steps out of them.

He pushes Jatupol backwards until they reach the bed. Jatupol falls back onto it and Seungri straddles him in an instant, connecting their mouths again as he pushes up on the hem of Jatupol's shirt. It comes off easily. 

They're chest to chest, mouth to mouth. Seungri closes his eyes and entwines his fingers in Jatupol's hair while Jatupol has a firm grip on Seungri's ass. Slowly, Seungri begins to grind down, feeling the other man's erection on his inner thigh. 

Seungri's eyes are closed as he says, “Want you to fuck me, hyung.”

When Jatupol chuckles as a response, it ruins the moment a bit. 

Seungri is grabbed and flipped onto the mattress. Jatupol moves beside him, rummaging around until he returns with some lubricant and a condom. He moves in between Seungri's legs, pushing them apart before reaching for the hem of Seungri's boxers. Seungri lets them be pulled down.

He gasps as the cold air hits his half-hard dick. Seungri wishes he could have been more excited before Jatupol had to see it. Regardless, he doesn't even seem to mind as he gets to work. 

Seungri feels wet fingers at his entrance. They press for a couple seconds before pushing past the tight ring of muscle and inside. Jatupol's fingers are long and thick, bigger than his own. Seungri moans, tilting his head back. 

He's stretched, slowly, not too different from how he does it himself. But by now Seungri would be pushing his fingers against his prostate and moaning Seunghyun's name. Jatupol takes his time. 

“You can just put it in,” Seungri says, trying not to sound frustrated. 

Jatupol stops. “Okay,” he says and removes his fingers. 

Seungri hears a zipper followed by the condom wrapper being torn open. Seungri watches as the other man slides his jeans and underwear down just far enough so he can roll the condom on. Who the fuck keeps their jeans on? This guy is weird. 

Jatupol lubes then lines himself up. Seungri feels the blunt pressure at his entrance before Jatupol finally slides forward. 

“Hyung,” Seungri lets out, overwhelmed. It's so different from his own hands, from Jatupol's. He feels so full, but not in a bad way. Would it feel this way with Seunghyun hyung inside him? Seungri shudders at the thought. 

Jatupol moves a little, slow and short. It feels a little uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. His hands grip Seungri's hips and god, it's so easy to imagine they're Seunghyun's. Strong, big palms, long fingers. 

Jatupol grunts above him as he moves, picking up the pace little by little. He leans back, taking the backs of Seungri's thighs into his grip, pushing his fingers into the skin. Seungri is sure he'll leave a mark. 

The angle makes him go deeper. Seungri grips the sheets and moans as his legs are stretched out above him. He's never felt something so deep inside before. He's only ever gotten as deep as his fingers would go. It doesn't really hurt like he thought it would, it's just different. 

When he closes his eyes, he can imagine Seunghyun above him, panting, with sweat on his brow. The way the lines in his face become defined with his concentration. Like when he's on stage, rapping with intensity. 

Suddenly, Jatupol thrusts _just_ right and Seungri shouts. 

“Please, there,” Seungri says with a whine. “Please, hyung, there.”

Seunghyun moves faster, hitting a spot inside of Seungri that makes him shout and whine and plead. Seunghyun's breath is hot on his neck. Seungri's arms are encircled around him, gripping onto the skin of his back. Fingers slipping in the sweat, but Seungri loves it all the same. 

Seungri feels wet, desperate kisses on his neck, behind his ear, on his jawline. Seunghyun breathes heavy into his ear, and Seungri shudders from the tickle. “I'm so close, baby,” Seunghyun says.

A hand closes around his cock, giving it sharp, hard jerks. Seungri keens, alive with pleasure, and moans. “ _Hyung_!” His fingers grip so hard into Seunghyun's skin that Seungri is sure his fingernails are leaving little indents.

Another hand snakes into his hair, pushes the sweat-damp bangs out of his eyes before dragging Seungri into a kiss. It's all tongues and teeth, clashing and wild. That same hand moves back down, pushes Seungri's thigh up and gives a few more hard thrusts until Seungri is cumming in Seunghyun's hand. 

Seunghyun's mouth catches the moans, drinking them in as Seungri rides out his orgasm. Seunghyun cums soon after, and Seungri feels the warmth spread inside him. He lets out a quiet whine to Seunghyun's choked moan. 

Seunghyun gives him one last soft, closed-mouth kiss before pulling back. Seungri smiles before opening his eyes.

He sees Jatupol's unpleasant post-orgasm face and Seungri's own hand around his quickly-softening cock. 

He frowns. 

Seungri isn't sure how much of that was real and how much was his imagination. 

Jatupol lets go of Seungri's thighs and pulls out. Jatupol lies down beside Seungri and gives him a smug look, like he was _that_ good and Seungri smiles while he rolls his eyes in his mind. 

Jatupol is nice enough to pass him a tissue from the bedside table. Seungri wipes himself up and discards the used tissue into the trash at the bedside. After a moment he sighs, gets up, and begins to put his clothes on.

“Sorry, I can't stay,” he says.

“Well, then can I get your number?” Jatupol says, looking smug again. It takes all of Seungri's nerve not to make a face. 

“Don't have my phone on me.” Seungri offers an apologetic smile.

Jatupol's face falls. “I see.”

“Yeah,” Seungri says and heads for the door. “Bye.”

Seungri exits the apartment and heads down the stairs. The walk is a little uncomfortable and he feels pretty tired since he didn't really rest after orgasm. But it wouldn't be a good idea to stay. 

It probably wasn't a good idea to go in the first place. Oh well, he thinks. Maybe in a week he'll be in a Thai tabloid this time.

**Author's Note:**

> so I've had this idea in my head for awhile. seungri is like, in love/lust with seunghyun but instead of telling seunghyun how he feels, he just bangs random strangers and thinks about him. lol i originally meant for jatupol to be kong karoon. because kong karoon is hot and at his bday part he and seungri totally looked like boyfriends. but ah, he's like a mystery. couldn't find much info on him aside from the fact that he's a rock star and has a sexy back tattoo. so in the end i just made someone up! i hope jatupol is a real thai name?? idk i just looked up thai names. i hope it doesn't mean something weird. anyway thanks to my mystery beta from kficanon. you were a godsend. and also any concrit is accepted and comments are loved. <3
> 
> x posted lj, aff, ao3


End file.
